


I Believe in a Thing Called Love

by chugster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, The Darkness (band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chugster/pseuds/chugster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco leaves work early, comes home and finds Harry indulging in a guilty pleasure. Also, The Darkness is awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe in a Thing Called Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything. Not Harry, not Draco, not The Darkness or even the dance moves. Especially not the dance moves. 
> 
> AN: Originally posted at ff.net a few years back. The Darkness will always have a special place in my heart and I love Harry and Draco as well, so I thought, why not put them together? The song Harry's listening to is of course I Believe in a Thing Called Love, which you can find on youtube if you're not familiar with it already. Also, crazydancing is good for you. I suggest you go and do some right now. You know you want to. Go on. :D

**I Believe in a Thing Called Love**

 

Draco was having an especially boring day at work. He had arrived to his desk a few minutes late, hoping not to run into his boss on the way since she tended to be very particular about coming to work on time. Today was even slower than usual, so after re-organizing his desk for the umpteenth time and then spending two hours trying and finally succeeding in making a house-of-cards five stories high Draco proceeded to make everyone around him slowly insane by the way of  I spy. After successfully pissing off all of his colleagues he innocently asked permission to take the rest of the afternoon off and go home early. As he had thought, his boss was only happy to grant the permission. Draco packed his messenger bag with a flourish and left, his thoughts flying to the man waiting for him at their flat.

Things had been left badly interrupted that morning when Draco had needed to rush off to the office. He simply couldn’t be late from work once again or his boss might actually follow through with her threats of hexing him blue. At least that was what she’d said would happen the last time Harry had managed to make him late. Normally Draco wouldn’t have given a rat’s arse about the woman’s threats, but since blue _so_ wasn’t his colour he really had had no choice but to leave Harry in their bedroom that morning, alone and very frustrated. Harry’s incredulous protests to Draco’s honey-coated _but surely you’ll wait for me, right, love?_ were still ringing in Draco’s ears as he’d Apparated to work.

Draco could well picture Harry’s surprised expression as he’d Apparate into their living room; for the first few seconds the man would probably be quite shocked, with a look not unlike that of a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding car. Draco might have interrupted his reading – probably just a Quidditch magazine, though – and he’d be sitting in that comfy armchair of theirs, or maybe having a lie-in on the couch. The magazine would drop to the floor as soon as Harry would recognize him, of course, and he’d be all over Draco in no time. The picture was pleasant but no match for the real thing, and Draco left the office building with a sense of urgency and a devious smile on his lips.

As Draco Apparated into their living room -mentally prepared to face a sex-depraved Harry and very much looking forward to it- it came as a bit of a downer when the man in question was nowhere to be seen. Draco was not so easily defeated, however, and went on looking for the missing man. He heard a faint melody coming from upstairs as he was passing the staircase. The sound was so quiet that he couldn’t make out the words from where he was standing so he ventured upstairs, slightly suspicious now, but more determined than ever to find his lover. The music – as it became evident that it indeed was music – grew louder and louder the closer to the closed door to their bedroom Draco got. The tune was quite catchy and the guitar's were definitely inspiring but the singing was too blurred to catch any of the lyrics. Draco was sure he hadn’t heard the song before, though. Most likely a Muggle band then.

Draco opened the door to their bedroom, pushing it slowly and carefully until it was slightly ajar. The music was loud and clear now and Draco was a bit anxious as to what he might find when he’d open the door fully. He took a deep breath and peeked inside.

_“I wanna kiss you every minute every hour every da-a-ay!”_ Harry howled from the top of his lungs while violently jumping up and down and shaking his shoulders to the music.

_“You got me in a spin, but everything is a-o-k-e-y...”_ he continued, spreading his arms high up and jumping in a circle. Draco’s hand flew to his mouth as he tried to smother the laughter that spilled out in response to the sight of Harry, clearly lost in the pounding music.

_“Touchin’ yoo-oo-oouh!”_ The man sung, pointing at the opposite wall with one finger, holding the imagined microphone in the other and not quite hitting the high notes. Draco winced at the discord.

_“Touchin’ mee-ee-eeeh!”_ Herry continued, running one hand down his chest, still oblivious to his suffering audience.

_“Touchin’ you, God, you’re touching meeeee...”_ Harry sung with passion. His bare feet pounded the floor with the up-beat tempo.

_“I-believe-in-a-thing-called-love, just listen to therhythmofmyheart-“_ He carried on, jumbling the last words together and carrying a tune that certainly wasn’t the one the artist was singing.

_“There’s-a-chance-we-can-make-it-now, wellberocking’tillthesungoesdown...”_ He mumbled some more, all the while jumping up and down and grinning like a maniac.

_“I believe in a thing called looo-ooove-“_ Harry sung, emphasising the lyrics with grand hand gestures and stretching the final syllable of _love_ with a confidence of a man who knows he’s alone.

_“Ooo-o-o-oooh...”_ Draco stared at the performing man with rapture, and jerked back in surprise with the fierce announcement of “ _guitar!”_ at the end of all the moaning. He then proceeded to watch Harry pour his heart and soul into a vigorous air guitar solo with a fond smile.

The budding artist was squirming and bucking wildly on the floor with his imaginary guitar as he finally noticed Draco leaning on the door frame, trying his best to keep a straight face and failing miserably. Harry’s eyes widened comically and he stopped all movement as he realised the extent of damage he’d just done to his credibility and, up until today, reasonably sane image.

Most people would’ve blushed, averted their eyes and maybe even felt somewhat humiliated for having been caught doing something as monumentally embarrassing as this, but apparently Harry wasn’t like most people. So, after sizing Draco up for a few beats and apparently deciding there was no imminent danger there, Harry let his face melt into a wicked smile and he jumped up from the floor. He danced and wiggled and jiggled his way towards Draco and picked up where he’d been left off, singing with abandon-

_“touching yoo-oo-oouh... touching mee-ee-eeeh... touching you, God, you’re touching me...”_ with every bit as confident as he’d been only a few moments ago, except now he was singing the song directly to Draco. And reaching out to him, and pulling him properly into the bedroom. And wrapping his arms around him and kissing him with a grin that would make a Cheshire cat proud.

He then took both of Draco’s hands and started jumping again, inviting and encouraging Draco to take part in the crazed dance as well. Draco found himself laughing, and in spite of his earlier trepidation, he couldn’t help but to join Harry in his over-the-top dance moves and out-of-tune singing. When the song ended they both collapsed to the floor, clutching their stomachs aching with laughter and wiping sweat from their grinning faces.

Draco couldn’t remember the last time he’d had so much fun making a complete fool of himself. He made a mental note to do it more often.

-the end-


End file.
